


Not The Way It's Suppose To Be

by Hello21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: Madi stared as Clarke left her side to go to Bellamy. To say goodbye, for the last time.A very quick piece of Madi's thought process, right before she tells Octavia the truth.





	Not The Way It's Suppose To Be

Madi stared as Clarke left her side to go to Bellamy. To say goodbye, for the last time.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she couldn’t breathe. Tears pricked Madi’s eyes as she saw Bellamy smile softly at Clarke for a second, the corners of his lips had barely moved and his brow was still furrowed as he glanced behind Clarke to where Echo had run off too, but it was still a smile. He didn’t know that this was going to be the last time he would see Clarke, but yet, it was exactly like the smile Clarke had given Madi an hour ago.

Clarke hadn’t even bother to lie that Diyoza was going to kill her. Instead she just accepted it, like there was no other way. Madi was going to be alone. Once again. Madi took a step back, her body moving on its own.

Nothing was happening the way it should. Nothing was the way Clarke had promised. Nothing was going the way Madi had always imagined.

Murphy wasn’t as funny as Clarke said he be.

Monty and Harper could barely hold full conversations with her, instead they just paused at every other sentence to look at one another, guilt etched into their faces.

She hadn’t even met Raven or Abby, but Madi feared what the real versions of them would be like.

And Bellamy.

Bellamy was like Clarke had said he be. Clarke said he would come and he did. She said he would know what to do and he did. He saved Clarke and protected her. But he didn’t come down from space and embrace Clarke like he was suppose to. He embraced and kissed another after a few days of separation, when Clarke had been waiting for six years.

Echo. The dangerous spy who tried to kill Octavia, only to fail. The spy that Clarke had hope would be different when she came back from space, but never knew for sure. Bellamy was with Echo, despite the fact that he was supposed to be with Clarke. Madi had barely even seen him since they entered the ruins of Polis and it hurt. She had thought for sure he wouldn’t leave Clarke’s side. Not after six years. Not after 2,199 calls. But he did. And it wasn’t fair, none of this was.

Madi took another step back as Bellamy’s eyes turned to her in a panic and then back to Clarke. He must know that they were leaving.

Madi stared at Clarke. Her mom. Her guardian. Her protector. Her friend. Her only family.

Madi spun around on her heels and ran. It didn’t matter if none of Clarke’s friends were like the stories, not if Clarke was dead. It didn’t matter if Madi returned safely to the valley and found Abby or if Bellamy was like Clarke had promised, none of it would matter if Clarke was dead. It wouldn’t be her home anymore, just a place filled with strangers. Strangers that killed Clarke, if not all of them. There was no way they could trust Diyoza. Clarke had said so herself.

Madi ran into the bunker. Clarke was going to be mad at her, but she’d be alive. And Clarke only thought that Octavia might be a threat, she didn’t know for a fact. And surely Octavia was the same from the stories.

Bellamy was exactly like Clarke had said he be. Maybe he wasn’t like how Madi imagined, but Bellamy was the Bellamy from the stories. Surely the same was true for Octavia.

And even if Octavia wasn’t. If Madi just told her the truth and explained that she had no interest in being the commander, that she never wanted to be the commander and she was no threat to Octavia or Blodreina, then everything would be fine. They wouldn’t have to leave and Clarke would be safe. Nothing would be the same nor how Madi imagined, but Clarke would be alive and that’s what mattered. Clarke would be alive and safe and with Madi.

Octavia would understand. She had too.

Madi knocked on the door, “Blodreina?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Madi, my beautiful and stupid child. You are 100% Clarke's daughter. 
> 
> I was thinking about Madi's reasoning for telling Octavia and it seems to be like a combination of hero worship, desire to protect Clarke and perhaps a bit of dissapointment that thins aren't exactly the way Clarke said they would be.


End file.
